


[podfic] lost like a slave (that no man could free)

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: we all fall down [podfics] [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Asexual Daud, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Dishonored 2, Dishonored 2 Spoilers, Emperess Delilah Kaldwin, F/M, Gen, Low Chaos Daud, Madness, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Royal Protector Daud (Dishonored)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: They say the Empress painted a masterpiece the night the world fractured.The world as it should be, and the man responsible for it all.





	[podfic] lost like a slave (that no man could free)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lost like a slave (that no man could free)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539351) by [estora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estora/pseuds/estora). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2v9ujjn)

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/3xibndebokvp69k/dishonored%202%20lost%20like%20a%20slave.mp3?dl=0) (10.7 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:11:33

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to estora for letting me podfic this series! I had a blast recording these and I love the whole drabble format you played around with.


End file.
